


Tattooed Kisses

by Theonewhosawitall



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Lipstick, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhosawitall/pseuds/Theonewhosawitall
Summary: The day that Luka was old enough to get a tattoo he did. One to commemorate the girl he loves. Only Kagami isn't so keen.





	Tattooed Kisses

Luka grinned with pride as he showed off his first ever real tattoo to his girlfriend. As if the messy dyed blue hair under his favourite beanie hat and electric guitar almost permanently pinned to his back didnt say "punk" enough, he now had a tattoo on his left bicep to underline it.

"You like it?" Luka asked, grinning.

Kagami folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at the lipstick stain permanently tattooed onto her boyfriends arm.

"Did you... is this a tattoo of my kiss?" She asked.

Luka nodded proudly. "Yep."

She blinked as though she expected more information. "Why?"

Luka opened his mouth and then bowed his head sheepishly. He let go of his sleeve to let it hide the plastic wrap covering the red ink.

"You'll think it's sappy..." he muttered. 

Kagami smirked and folded her arms. "I already think it's sappy."

Luka smirked back. There was a little light in her eyes that made him eager to tell her. The kiss he had tattooed was reason he hadnt washed in a week. Last week she had come to his home for a birthday dinner a week before his birthday, to meet his family properly for the first time. It had been a hectic and slightly stressful day that left Luka pretty deflated. Kagami had come into his room to check on him, and ended up cradling him to her as she ran her fingers though his hair and he explained how he felt. She chuckled softly and explained how different his family was to hers, and how in some ways, his was better. Then she kissed his arm and left a lipstick stain clearly visible before she had to go home.

"I wanted to always feel you near and last time you kissed me it felt... perfect... and i never wanted to let that feeling go..." Luka shook his head and felt himself begin to blush, "this is sappy I'll get it laser removed bye-"

Kagami grabbed him by hid collar as he tried to turn away from her and yanked him back to lay a deep and loving kiss straight on his lips. When she pulled back and let him go, he gave her a lopsided grin. She grinned back, despite the way her ears were turning pink.

"Youre a dork," she said.

"Who's dork?" He smirked. 

She laughed and shook her head but said, "My dork."

He grinned. Still he needed an answer. "Do you like it?"

"Well its kind of a trap isnt it?" Kagami asked as she tried to gently roll his sleeve up again to see it. He helped so the plastic wouldnt tear. "If you and I ever break up you're gonna be stuck with a kiss that doesn't mean anything anymore. Do you really want that?"

Luka shrugged, "It's always gonna mean something."

"Yeah, but you could add in blood so it looks like someone bit you, and-" Kagami began thoughtfully.

Luka grabbed her hands so she couldnt keep gesturing to the tattoo and imagining changes she wanted to make.

"No, Kagi. even if we break up, its always going to mean one specific thing," he said firmly.

Kagami furrowed her brow suspiciously. "Yeah? What?"

He dropped his voice to a low whisper for her. No one else. Just her. "That there was one moment, no matter how fleeting, that i was loved enough to feel it."

As he spoke he drew her in closer so she ended up pressed against his chest. He bowed his head close to hers and softly, gently, drew her lips to his to press a delicate kiss against them. Kagami bit her lip when she pulled back. Her cheeks turned scarlet and she buried her face in his chest.

"Dork."

Luka burst into laughter and wrapped his arms around her as he did.

...

Luka was vaugely aware of a pair of tiny hands grappling at his flesh as he dozed face down in his pillow. He had been working late at the bar last night so it took a while for the prodding to wake him up. It wasn't until the pinching that he registered it as something that needed investigating. Lazily he opened one bleery eye to do so.

At the same time there was a soft but urgent whisper from a familiar voice at the end of their bed. "Gentle now, gentle!"

There was a little giggle that followed this. Bright and twinkly. One that never failed to make his heart shine. He couldn't help but smile. Luka turned his head to see his wife and daughter at the edge of his bed. Both were still in their pyjamas, both had hair like birds nests, and both were oh so beautiful.

Kagami curled her arm around their daughters stomach and pulled her back from Luka. The movement causes her hair to fall over her eyes. She raised a hand to push it back. His heart missed a beat.  
Years ago he had seen her with her hair up, make up on, all hidden behind a scarlet fencing suit. He never could have imagined how beautiful she was underneath that. Now their little one was just as beautiful.   
God he was the luckiest man in the world.  
There was a very gentle prod to the back of his arm that made him smile. Now he knew what they were up to.

"See now this one is special," she explained gently.

"Why?" Their daughters little voice was full of innocent curiosity. 

"Because this one is my one," her mother explained in a voice he knew held a smile.

"But its on daddy," their daughter sounded confused.

"I know, but look here."

There was a pause as he knew she was pulling her hair back over her shoulder so she could tug the shirt down and reveal-

"Its on you!"

The gasp of awe from their daughter made him chuckle softly, but when his wife mirrored that awe to say, "I know!" He couldn't help grinning wider. 

The lipstick stain had faded over time, and had become just another tattoo in the sleeve that covered his arm, but it was still his favourite. It was his first. It was Kagami.   
And it reminded him of the day they spent together, her teaching him how to do make up so he could press a lipstick stain on her collar bone for her tattoo. It had taken a lot of convincing for her to get it, but the shade of purple lipstick was so perfectly matched that it was almost a shame she always kept it hidden. A secret. Their secret.

"When will mine appear?" Their daughter asked eagerly. 

He decided now was time for parental guidance. "Not until you're at least eighteen!"

The girls shifted back as he rolled over. In her mothers lap their daughters hair fell over her face. She chewed on her knuckles like she had as a baby - a habit that the toddler would soon grow out of - grinning like sunshine. He smiled back, weary eyed but so very grateful for the peace of the moment. 

"Morning," he groaned.

"I didnt mean to wake you," Kagami said.

"Like I'm gonna sleep through this," he chuckled.

She wrinkled her nose. "Sorry."

He leaned forward and laid a kiss on the corner of her mouth. In a soft whisper she could feel his breath on her cheek. "Did i say i didnt like it?"

She smiled back, and leaned in to close the gap. A peaceful, sleepy kiss between husband and wife. It was just as magic as the first time. 

"Blek!" Their daughter gagged and stuck her tounge out.

Laughing, her mother turned to nuzzle at her neck, tickling her so she squealed with laughter. He roared with laughter of his own, and made a grab for her toes. The squeals of laughter that came from their daughter echoed in his chest like a tattoo of his own.

When she had laughed herself back to exhaustion she gave a huge yawn and dropped onto the pillow like a log.  
It always amused him how quickly she could just switch off.   
Luka scooped her up and tucked her in beside him. Kagami nestled in beside her, so Luke reached an arm over to pull her closer. Kagami chuckled warmly and leaned her head against his chest. The peace of this early morning was a feeling she wanted to linger in for as long as possible. 

"Hey?" Luka whispered.

Kagami raised her head to meet his eye. "Yeah?"

Luka's eyes sparkled mischievously. "That tattoos a bit of a trap isnt it? What if we break up? You could get some blood and-"  
Kagami hit him with a pillow and laughed,

"Shut up!"

The two of them laughed until their daughter stirred. Luka paused to tuck her back in and l  
make sure that she was still comfortable. Once they were sure she was still asleep, Kagami smirked at him again.

"Dork," she said.

"Who's dork?" He asked.

Kagami leaned over to steal an early morning kiss. She could feel his tired smile through it. She pulled back and laid her forehead against his gently. Her voice hushed low so only he heard. Only he didnt need to. That lopsided grin proved to her he already knew the answer. She gave it anyway, grateful that they had gotten this far and the answer hadn't changed once since they were young, dumb and in love.   
In many ways they still were.

"My dork."


End file.
